Unforgettable Party
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: All six characters from Teen Wolf are found drunk from a party they don't remember. Also, they have no idea who's birthday they were celebrating, but have a feeling someone is missing. Interested? Then read and find out! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people in the Teen Wolf area! It is me, WhatTheCensoredXD, back with yet another story that will leave you breathless…I think…I'm not really sure, but eh? Anyways, I would love to thank all of you who listed me as 'Favorite Author' or favored my stories into your collection. Words cannot express my emotions! I also appreciate the wonderful reviews all of you gave to my stories. Thank you all for reading my stories :'D! This next story was inspired by a video on YouTube, and I decided to play around with it so I hope you enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything, now leave I alone…**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely morning at Beacon Hills; the birds were chirping, the clouds were fluffy and white and the sun was shining all its light. Yes, it was a beautiful sight, but there was one household that didn't want to be disrupted early in the day. Oh no, here inside McCall's house laid six people; all of them scattered in deep sleep. The six guests slept in very odd places, oh yes; Scott was sleeping on the couch, his right leg on the floor and the other on the couch. He was hugging a large pink elephant tightly with his left arm and holds a piece of bacon with his right hand. Stiles, was sleeping next to a huge plant that was near the window; his mouth was wide opening since he was snoring loudly; he was wearing enormous yellow glasses that took over half of his face. His shirt was half torn; there were slash marks on the back and on the right side, he was also wearing his underwear on top of his pants.<p>

Jackson was sleeping on the bottom half of the stairs, his tie was undone and some of his buttons were open reviling his stomach. He had a pillow with him and was holding a red bat in his left hand. Jackson was also missing his right shoe and money was scattered around him. Next was Lydia, who was sleeping on the kitchen table, she was wearing a blue mini dress that had a black belt wrapped around her waist. Lydia was snoring slightly and was holding a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie. Some beer bottles were near her and cabinets were open; plates, spoons, cups were scattered on the floor and one of her shoes was in a pot. Allison was sleeping inside a closet which was in the bedroom of Scott's mother. Both shoes were off leaving her feet bare and was hugging a shoe box; she wore a black tank top, some shorts and was wearing a very expensive diamond necklace.

The last one was Derek, who was in the bathroom, was sleeping in the tub. Both legs were spread out, but one was hanging outside of the tub. His black jacket was off and lied on the bathroom floor; the werewolf was wearing a lamp head and holding a beer bottle in his right hand. His left arm was laid across his waist and he was snoring loud too; all six guests were knocked out cold. The house was a mess, but they have no idea what's in store for them…

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's chapter one for all of you guys! Yes, I will continue with this as it will not be a one-shot, so please review if you want to know more! Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Damn! I only posted this story a few minutes ago and already reviews! I feel so loved :'D ! XD anyways, since you guys want more, I'll give you more.**_

**Disclaimer: I tried sweet talking the MTV board; they kicked me out, so no rights for me…**

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the house, Scott's leg started twitching and he turned around so his back was facing out to the room. A phone rang and Stiles, who was the closest person next to it, woke up slowly and picked up the phone.<p>

"He-Hello?" answered a groggily Stiles, he covered his eyes as he was next to the window that was shining the light.

"Why-y I got you n-n-now! Who-o are-e you crazy kids-s?" stuttered a very annoyed man, Stiles looked at the phone in confusion before answering.

"Uh, listen man; I have no idea what you are talking about. Also, speak slowly."

"Oh don-t give me that-t attitude! I will find-d out who you are and-d arrest-t you! And when I-I do…" the man started blabbering on and Stiles, who was very tired right now, didn't want to put up with this problem.

"Look here man! I don't know who you are or what you're talking about, but I really don't give a fuck about it alright! So leave me _alone_!" Stiles screamed into the phone, "Goodbye!" And with that, he hung up the phone roughly. Stiles sat back down, closed his eyes, took in a deep breath (which was very stinky) and breathe out. He then opened his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him; Stiles' eyes stared in awe, the house was a mess and couldn't help but laugh a little, but could you blame him? His best friend was sleeping in a ridiculous way and was holding a stupid pink elephant. Stiles decided to get up, but that was a challenge since he couldn't get up. It took him time and patients, but mostly time since his body wasn't helping him. Once he did get up, he walked very slowly since he felt that he would fall any moment now. Walking side to side, Stiles held onto the wall and guided himself into the kitchen only to find Lydia sleeping on the table. He giggles a bit, holds onto the kitchen counter and walks out of the cooking place. Stiles then stops and see Jackson laying on the stairs hold a red bat, tie undone and money scattered around him.

_What happened last night?_

Stiles grabbed on to the rail and walked over Jackson, making sure not to step on him and head over to the second floor. His head was in pain and felt his eyes become foggy; he rubbed one of his eyes and noticed he entered in a room. The room didn't look like Scott's and yes, even though he was a bit drunk, he knew it wasn't his since he basically breaks in often. Roaming a bit, he saw Allison on the carpet floor hugging a shoe box. Stiles then had a feeling of throwing up so he quickly ran into the bathroom. Opening the toilet, Stiles vomited for a few minutes before flushing and closing the lid. Stiles laid an arm on the toilet and looked at the tub, he saw a foot out. Standing up, he walked towards it only to find Derek sleeping with a beer bottle in his hand and a lamp cover on his head. Stiles laughed, "Where's my phone when I need it?" He then walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

A yawn was heard from the living room and Stiles went in to see Scott finally waking up; he was shirtless and was scratching his stomach. Scott sensed Stiles and turned to look at him, he then spoke, "Man, what happened?"

"I don't know Scott? The phone woke me up and I was still tired when I saw this…"Stiles gestured to the mess. Scott nodded and looked around, he then notice he was holding the pink elephant.

"When did I get this elephant?" Stiles laughed.

"That's what I'm wondering too. What's the matter? You're growing too soft?" Scott threw the elephant at Stiles who just dodged it.

"Well, you shouldn't be talking Mr. Guy-with-the-yellow-glasses!" Stiles stopped laughing and took off the glasses, how did he not notice that? Scott stood up from the couch and was about to walk towards Stile when he stepped on something. It made a crunch noise; Scott picked it up and read what it was.

_Happy Birthday!_

Birthday? That's what Scott read, it was spelled out in colorful words and the background was sliver; it was also shiny. He then turned to Stiles, "Whose birthday was it?"

"What?"

"Birthday. Whose was it yesterday?"

"I don't know man?"

"What birthday?" a rough voice came into the room and both boys turned to see Derek standing near the doorway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's a wrap for chapter two my friends! Derek is finally awake and Scott wants to know whose birthday they celebrated yesterday? Who was it? Stay tune to find out! Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, I'm pretty much bored and had nothing else to do, so why not update for my fellow readers!**_

**Disclaimer: *holds up a sign that says '**_**Don't own anything'**_*** It's not fair…**

* * *

><p>"Oh, well look who's up!" said Stiles, Derek ignored him and walked towards Scott.<p>

"Whose birthday?" was all Derek said to the younger werewolf, Scott just shrugged.

"I don't know! But I think that party had something to do with this." Derek sniffed the air and looked at Scott.

"There are more people here."

"Oh yeah, Allison, Lydia and Jackson are here too." Intervene Stiles, he was standing next to Scott and looking at the paper he was holding.

"Wait? Allison is here?" said Scott in shock, Stiles nodded, "Yup, so are Jackson and Lydia; if you want to know where Allison is, she's in your mom's room…" Scott ran upstairs before he could finish, both men heard a yell of agonizing pain coming from the stairs, "Also, watch out for Jackson, he's lying on the stairs."

"Thanks for _warning_ me Stiles!" an annoyed Scott yelled, Scott then walked over Jackson, who was grabbing his stomach and ran into his mother's room. He saw Allison starting to wake up slowly; Scott walked towards her.

"Oh, hey Scott. Where am I?" asked a confused Allison, Scott kissed her on her cheek before responding.

"You're in my mom's room."

"What? Really?" Scott offered his hand which she gladly accepted, helping her up she held onto Scott since she was a little wobbly. McCall, on the other hand, didn't mind and wrapped his arm around her; Scott looked at her.

"Aren't you going to put that down?"

"Huh?" Scott then gestured to the shoe box she was holding, "Oh! Sure, I really don't even remember why I was holding that shoe box…" Scott laughed and they walked out of the room.

"Uh hey Scott is…" Scott cut her off.

"Lydia and Jackson here? Yes, they're downstairs waiting for us." Allison just nodded and smiled to him, Scott smiled back. After walking down the last two steps, the two lovebirds walked in the living room to see Stiles standing the window, Derek leaning against the wall, and Jackson sitting next to a hung-over Lydia on the couch; Lydia noticed Allison enter and ran over to hug her.

"Allison!"

"Hey Lydia, whoa! What happened to you?"

"That's what I don't know; actually, I don't know why I'm in the loser's house!" Allison gave her a face and Lydia rolled her eyes, "Okay fine, Scott's house." Allison smiled. Jackson walked up to Scott and spoke.

"You asshole! You stepped on me!"

"Well I didn't know you were sleeping on _my_ stair case!"

"Well next time, look!" Jackson barked and pushed slightly before returning to the couch. The girls finally stop talking and everyone looked at Scott who just stared back at him.

"Why are you all looking at me for?"

"Because," answered Lydia, "we all, somehow, ended up in your house asleep and with a hangover!"

"Well, I also don't know why you guys are here! I'm just as confused as all of you." Scott said, pointing everyone in the room, "What I do know is that there was a party held here. A birthday party to be exact."

"Wait? You held a party here?" retorted Jackson; Scott glared at him.

"Yes! I mean no," he took a deep breath before continuing, "what I'm saying is that there was a party here and we all somehow woke up here." Everyone looked at each other in silence, Scott noticed Derek tense up; he walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense someone."

"Who?" Before Derek could answer, a new voice was heard.

"Hey everybody!" Scott, Derek and Stiles all knew who that voice belong to and Scott slowly turned.

"Oh hell no, it's you again!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's the end of chapter three! So whose here in Scott's home? Well, I think some of you guys might have an idea, but its fun to leave you at a cliff-hanger ^_^! Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WOW! The reviews just keep coming and coming! Okay, since you guys want more, I'll give you more! Enjoy…**_

**Disclaimer: I guess threating them wasn't the brightest idea, so I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Oh hell no, it's you again!" cried Derek, Scott was comforting the older werewolf while Stiles ran up to her.<p>

"What the hell man? I thought you left us!" asked Stiles.

"I did, but we came back and then left again, but came back again!" answered the bubbly Carina. She was holding two balloons, both purple, and was wearing a blue birthday hat on her right side of the head; Derek recover and turned to her.

"Wait! What do you mean '_we'_? Is she here with you as well! Just great!" exclaimed Derek as he threw his hands up in the air. Scott just placed a hand over his forehead and shook sadly; the three other guests just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Hey! We're not that bad…" said Carina; she played with the balloon strings and looked at Derek.

"Not bad? Please! You were trying to take pictures of Scott and me at the parking lot!" screamed Derek.

"NO! I took video, get it right gosh!" Scott shook his head and Stiles face palm his face, Derek placed both hands in his pockets.

"What's the difference? You still took footage of us!" Derek was now annoyed, he shouldn't be dealing with this right now, especially since he had a hangover.

"See this is why I go for vampires! They don't lose their temper so quickly." Carina said as she crossed her arms over her chest and moved her face away from Derek with her eyes closed. Allison had enough on not being clued in and took matters into her own hands.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Carina turned to face Allison with a bright smile.

"Oh the name's Carina, but you can just call me Carina!" She offered her hand and Allison accepted it.

"Okay then, hello Carina, my name is Allison and this is my friend Lydia with her boyfriend Jackson." Carina just waved at the couple who Lydia waved back and Jackson gave an unsure nod. Allison just had one more question in mind, "Um, Carina, how do you know Scott?"

"Oh, he just a friend I know that's all." Scott glared at Carina, but when Allison turned around, he replaced the glare with a smile. Scott walked over to them and placed a hand on Carina's shoulder.

"Yeah, Carina's my _friend_, do you mind if I could talk to her in private." Allison nodded, "Great, hey Derek and Stiles, mind if you come?" Both men just followed Scott into the kitchen to talk, "Okay Carina, spill! What are you doing here?"

"Wait? You guys don't remember?" All three men shook their heads; Carina rolled her eyes, "You guys! We celebrated Anna's birthday!"

"Wait! So it was Anna's birthday we celebrated?" asked Derek, Carina nodded.

"Yup! Oh it was so much fun! We had a blast, especially since you," she pointed to Scott, "texted your other friends to come!"

"Okay, but why do we feel like we want to puke our gust out?" asked Stiles.

"Right, you see, Anna wanted her birthday this year to be…_different_, so we paid a guy to buy some drinks and bring them over here to party!" Stiles just nodded at her answer, but Scott needed more.

"But, had did you get into my house?" questioned Scott.

"Through the door."

"And who gave you permission to throw a party in _my_ house!"

"You silly!" She playfully smacked Scott on the shoulder.

"When? How?"

"Well, I just said Allison was coming over and we were going to have a party and you said yes!" Scott's eye started to twitch, was he that stupid?

"Way to go Scott! Let your love overpower you, but wait! How did I end up here?" asked Derek, Scott glared at him.

"Well you just came, saw a beer bottle and got drunk." Simply said Carina as if were nothing.

"Okay, so let me recap: You came to Scott's house to throw a party, Scott agreed, he texted Allison and the other two, we all got drunk and woke up with a huge hangover." Stiles said, Carina was sitting on the kitchen counter sipping on an apple juice.

"Yup, that's right."

"Wow." All four grew quiet until Scott spoke once again.

"One more question: Where is Anna?"

"Yeah, that I don't know…"  
><em><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's the end of chapter four! So where is Anna? Review and find out! Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Do you guys love that I update so quick? Well that's because I enjoy writing and you enjoy reading, so I guess it's a win-win for everyone! Here's the next chapter…**_

**Disclaimer: Own nada, zero, zip…**

* * *

><p>Scott, Derek and Stiles stared at her in shock, was she just joking with them or was she being serious.<p>

"What do you mean you don't know!" exclaimed Stiles.

"Well, I know for sure she was here last night, it's just that I don't know where she is. She must of wonder of somewhere…" Carina looked outside the window.

"You mean to tell me a drunken fourteen year old-" Carina cut Derek off.

"She's fifteen now!" Derek rolled his eyes.

"_Fifteen_," he looked at her for approval to which she nodded, "year old girl is off wondering the streets _**ALONE**_!"

"Well if you put that way, it sounds pretty bad." Retorted Carina, Derek leaned on the kitchen table, there's no winning with this girl. Scott ran his hand threw his hair in distress.

"No matter how you put it, Anna is still missing and to top it off, she's drunk!" Carina looked at all of them.

"Well, I guess we have to find her."

"NO! I will not help you," Derek pointed to Carina, "find Anna. You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out."

"But-t what if she's hurt-t!" cried Carina, Derek didn't look at her, but when he did, he regretted it. Her green puppy eyes grew with more sadness each minute; it seeped through Derek's eyes and into his heart. Derek knew he couldn't win.

_Damn those eyes!_

"Fine, I'll help you…" Carina squealed in happiness and ran out of the kitchen, Derek closed his eyes, but not before hearing some giggles. He turned to look at Scott and Stiles with a smug smile on their faces; he grew annoyed, "What!"

"Never knew Derek Hale had a soft spot, look at me, I'm Derek Hale with super wolf powers, but can be weak when a girl cries!" mocked Stiles.

"Shut your mouth or I'll rip you're tongue out…with my claws…" growled Derek; Stiles shut up and ran out of the room; he looked at Scott, "Why aren't you scared?"

"Because, I'm a werewolf too."

* * *

><p>"Okay! Today is a very important day! We have a mission that is so important on top of us, that we <em>cannot<em> fail! This mission might take hours, day, months even years to complete! Your life will be put at stake, but remember, it is a duty to your country. We…" Carina was cut off by Derek's voice.

"Will you just get on with the plan! We don't have much time!" growled an irritated Derek; Carina just stuck her tongue out.

"Fine pushy…Allison, Lydia and Jackson, you guys search on the West side of the county, Derek and Stiles, you search on the East and woods, Scott and I will search everywhere else! Everyone knows what to do?" Everyone just nodded, "Okay…BREAK!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohhh, everyone is trying to find Anna and bring her safely home! Want to know more? Well review! Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey my fellow readers, it's me and back with a brand new chapter! So please enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: Own only my OCs, that's it.**

* * *

><p>The whole gang split apart and all had their own mini missions in mind, but all shared one common goal: Find Anna. Everyone thought Anna will be easily found, but I guess not; Anna could be hiding anywhere in the Beacon Hill's County. Heck, she might have gone to a different state! But Carina kept positive that Anna will be found and brought home safe and sound, the only problem was Jackson, Lydia and Allison had no idea how this Anna person looked like, so Carina showed them a picture of her.<p>

"So…this is how she looks like?" asked a disturbed Lydia, she was currently looking at a picture of a crazy Anna. She had some pink bunny ears on, was hugging a large stuff lizard and was screaming at the camera with popcorn in her mouth. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight, especially for Jackson, Lydia and Anna.

"Yeah, but don't worry, this is one of her most calm stages."

"Most calm stages? If this is calm, then I don't want to know what her crazy stage is." said a nervous Jackson.

"Oh come on! She's not that bad." replied Carina, Jackson looked once more at the picture and shudder.

"Yeah…no." Allison was laughing uncomfortably while Lydia gave the picture back to Carina as it were infested. Carina rolled her eyes and stuffed the picture back into her pocket.

"Alright, now that you guys know how she looks like, we could now find her okay? If you find her, just bring her back at Scott's home."

"But what if we don't find her?" asked Stiles, he was leaning against a black car that was parked.

"Then keep looking! Now…BREAK!"

* * *

><p>Scott was with Carina as a partner to which he dreaded since she wasn't the most normal people you'll ever meet. She was blabbering on and on about her adventures with Anna like them planking on a chimney at four o'clock in the morning, having races with tricycles and jumping off a trampoline into the pool. Well those were just baby stuff to them, but Scott thought she was mad, correction: insane. They were both walking to the grocery store to start their search.<p>

"So, what do you do for fun Scott?"

"Well, I play lacrosse with Stiles- " Carina cut him off.

"_Boring_! Come on Scott! I said something _fun_; have you ever gone skydiving while holding a chocolate cake?" Scott stared at her in astonishment.

"N-no! Never! You have done before it!"

"Hell no! I wish though…" McCall face palm and walked faster, Carina notice him that he left her behind and ran to catch up. Carina them smacked his shoulder, "Come on Scott! Have you ever done anything crazy before? Ever in your life?" Scott looked at her briefly and then thought to himself.

"Well, there was this one time that Stiles and I went into the woods at night and found the upper half body of a dead person." Carina stared in awe.

"Really? Did you know whose body it was though?"

"Yeah, it was Derek's sister, Laura Hale." Scott said her name quietly; Carina looked at the sidewalk before speaking again.

"I feel bad for Derek, he must feel lonely and sad knowing he has no other family relative with him." Scott nodded softly.

"Yeah…"

"But then again, he's not alone; he has you and Stiles with. I know it might not seem like it, but I can see it in his eyes. He cares for both of you know matter how annoying you guys are. You're his family now and you two share the same blood. You two are werewolves and you guys protect each other no matter what." Scott stayed quiet for a few minutes, what she said was true; he and Stiles are his only family now and even though Derek doesn't show it, he does care for them both. "Hey look, there's the grocery! Come on." She skipped to the store and a small smile escaped on to Scott's face.

* * *

><p>Lydia and Allison were roaming through the library looking at every aisle on the top floors to find Anna; Jackson was searching for her on the lower levels and computer area, Anna wasn't found anywhere and Jackson let out an irritated growl.<p>

_Where could she be?_

Allison was walking into the aisle with Lydia who was still a bit wobbly; she grabbed onto the shelves, Allison slowed down and looked at her friend.

"Hey, are you okay Lydia?" whispered with concerned filled in her voice, Lydia just waved her off.

"Yeah, just a bit hung-over…" Lydia looked down at the carpet before looking at Allison again, "Uh, hey, where did you get that necklace?" Allison was confused and Lydia went towards her and grabbed the necklace.

"This isn't mine! I don't even own a diamond necklace!" Allison didn't noticed she was speaking loud until a couple of shushes were heard. She looked at them with an apologetic face and embarrassment. Lydia then grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a secluded area in the library.

"If this isn't yours, then who is it?" Allison shrugged; Lydia just stared at her before holding her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Lydia ran out of the aisle and looked for the nearest garbage can, her prayers were answered since she spotted a blue bin. Rushing towards it, she leaned against it and puked her guts out; Allison came running to her friend's side and holding her hair so it wouldn't get dirty with vomit. Lydia finished and lifted her head only to see a man with a disgusted face; she saw the papers in his hand and looked at the garbage can only to have her mouth form an 'O' shape. Lydia threw up in a recycle bin and she laughed nervously before taking off; Allison stood for a second before running off to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Derek was sniffing in the air trying to locate Anna here in the woods; he was walking quickly not bothering to slow down for a bit. Stiles was walking right behind him and out of breath as well, "Hey-y, wait…wait-t up!" Derek stopped and turned to look at Stiles.<p>

"Will you hurry up? We don't have all day!" growled Derek, he was already annoyed on finding Anna and now he has to deal with Stiles; life really hated him.

"I will if you just walk _slower_!"

"If I did that, then we would be here forever and I really don't want that. Especially with you."

"That hurt…" mumble Stiles under his breath, but because Derek is a werewolf, he heard what he said, "Besides, I bet finding her isn't going to be that hard."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because," he stood to the left of him, "we can just always say 'Have you seen a young girl that looks like the drunken version of Jack Black?' now that would give us some answers." Stiles then walked away from Derek and began to search. Derek stood for a second before following Stiles chuckling and a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's the end of chapter six! Don't worry, this story gets better so please, bring on the reviews! Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, I feel bad not updating yesterday since I was busy, so I decided to make it up by updating another chapter which is chapter seven. If I'm lucky, I might even update chapter eight! So sit back and enjoy…**_

**Disclaimer: Own only my characters…**

* * *

><p>All day, the gang was trying to find Anna, but no luck was with them today. Everyone came back to Scott's house around five; 5:03 to be precise. Scott was sitting on top of the stairs with one hand on his chin; Carina was leaning against the rail to the left of Scott playing with a string of her hair. Stiles sat next to his best friend as he was busy plucking out some leaves and dirt off himself. Derek was leaning on the entrance door that led inside Scott's house; he was watching Stiles plucking out the leaves with joy. Allison was standing in front of the two boys seated and was eating a candy bar, Lydia and Jackson were both sitting on the grass; Lydia had her right arm around her stomach and a brown paper bag in her left hand. Her face looked pale, but not pale as a vampire, because we already have werewolves; we don't want to be like Twilight. All was quiet, no one said a word to each other; Scott grew annoyed with the stupid silence around him.<p>

"Well, this was a disaster! We went to find Anna, but we ended up with nothing!" yelled Scott; Carina looked at him while chewing on a piece of gum.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was, especially since you went berserk at the grocery store we went."

"What did she do?" asked Stiles.

"When we went inside to look for Anna, Carina over here decided to be a bit judgmental on the damn store."

"Hey! In my defense, I wanted to know if they were truly Mexican." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"So screaming in their faces is an okay thing to do?"

"Their burritos were badly done! You call just meat, rice and beans a burrito? Oh hello no my friend! A real burrito has lettuce, tomatoes, and onions: the whole package! I mean, you could throw some chiles if you want, but it's up to you." Derek rolled his eyes and Scott just placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're an idiot." said Scott.

"Hey, watch your mouth! I could have done what I did to them on you…" Allison grew curious.

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh, let's just say having a broom is quiet useful when you use it right." Said Carina slowly with an evil smirk, Allison looked at Scott who said:

"She beat the crap out of them." Everyone's eyes went wide, Lydia gasp with Allison; Derek walked up to Carina.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, they called themselves Mexicans HA! Dude, I grabbed that broom and I was like 'Wappa!' They didn't see it coming, they should be lucky that I didn't use the chancla on them: every Mexicans worst nightmare. It's right behind the belt." The gang was stunned for a bit not knowing what to say; Jackson was the first to recover.

"Well, at least you didn't get kicked out because _someone_ just had to throw up in the freaking library!" He looked at Lydia to which she glared at him.

"Oh please! You knew I was hung-over from yesterday's party and I was bound to throw up anytime soon."

"Yes, but not at the library! We're just lucky no books were damage." Stiles looked at the arguing couple.

"Oh yeah! Trying walking in the woods and falling in a ditch filled with dirt and leaves! Let me tell you, it's not pretty." He continued to pick out the remaining leaves of his shirt and threw them angrily on the ground; Scott laughed and Stiles punched him on the arm.

"So we went around the county like idiots to find someone who is still missing and are now arguing on whose trip was the worst, nice." spoke Derek, he was slightly annoyed on what happened today; Allison then noticed something.

"Hey, we all checked around the county, but we didn't check inside Scott's house." Carina's head shot up with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Come on, let's search the house!" she ran inside the house and everyone followed her. Carina was upstairs with Derek search on the upper floors, Scott Lydia and Allison was searching in the kitchen, garage and sunroom; Jackson and Stiles were checking in the living and dining room. Everyone was running around the house, tarring it apart; they search at every corner, but still couldn't find Anna. The whole gang returned to the living room exhausted; Scott and Stiles sat on the couch, Jackson on the floor and Lydia was standing next to Allison near the window. Derek and Carina came downstairs tired as well, she looked at everyone.

"Any luck?" Everyone shook their heads, Carina groaned at leaned against the wall with Derek. She placed her hands on her face, "Where could she be?" The room was quiet not knowing what to say, and then something clicked in Derek's mind.

"The pool!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh snap! Could Anna be at the pool? Review to find out! Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Have I ever told you guys that I love you so much? Well if I didn't, am telling you now XD! Please, read on.**_

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is owned by MTV; I'm not a network, I'm a human…**

* * *

><p>Carina's head shot up from her misery state and asked Derek to repeat what he just said out loud.<p>

"I said 'the pool', we haven't check the pool!" exclaimed Derek; Carina didn't waste any more time and dashed off to the pool area. The others followed her direction and were all stunned to what they saw. Anna, who was wearing a red V shirt and skinny black jeans, was in the pool with her back on the surface. She stayed still, floating in one spot; Carina screamed.

"Oh shit, _Anna_! I'm coming for you!" yelled Carina, she ran to the other side of the pool while saying, "I'll save you fool, I'll save you fool! I'll save you!" She took off her shoes and her party hat that was still on her, "Te voy a rescatar!" Once ready, she jumped into the pool screaming and swam to her rescue. Carina grabbed Anna and pulled her head into the surface, she was breathing and coughing: a sign that she was still alive. Scott and Jackson were on the pavement, hands ready to pull them in; Carina handed Anna to them first and Allison came back outside with two towels. She gave one to Anna who was shivering like a madman; Carina then came out of the water and took the towel from Allison. She thanked her, but was then punched roughly by Anna.

"What the fuck is your problem pendeja! You punched me into the damn pool!" Anna furiously yelled, she had a glare and if looks could kill, Carina would've been dead by now.

"I'm sorry man! But you're alive!" She grabbed onto Anna's towel happily.

"I know I am!"

"I, well, we all thought you died!" Anna looked at the six people surrounding her; she then looked back to her friend.

"I almost did…" mumble a sad Anna, she wrapped her towel tighter since she was growing cold from the air. Carina looked upset towards her friend and held her again.

"I'm sorry…"

"You almost killed me on my birthday."

"I'm sorry Anna, happy birthday." Carina hugged Anna who just hugged her back and forgave her.

"Thank you." Some applause began and Anna was greeted with hugs and 'Happy Birthdays', even Derek gave her a hug.

"Glad that you're alive." Said Scott, Stiles smiled at Anna who smiled back.

"Yeah! You cannot believe how much trouble we all went to find you." Stiles said, he was now sitting in a chair next to Jackson.

"Really?" asked Anna in awe; everyone nodded, Carina placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah man, we were all worried for you!" Anna laughed, she looked up to the sky; it was getting dark, but that didn't matter to her. She then spoke.

"Uh, do you guys remember what happened last night?"

"Nope, we all woke up with a hangover." replied Allison, Anna looked at her shocked.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Hey guys, look what I found." Everyone headed inside the house and saw Lydia holding a video camera. Carina walked towards her and took the camera away from her.

"Wait! This is mine!" Stiles eyes went wide.

"Carina, if this is your camera; maybe it has footages of the party from last night!"

"Stiles, you might be right! Here Scott, plug the video camera into your TV." Scott nodded and plugged it in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eight is done! Review if you want to know what happened last night *evil smile* Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, here's chapter nine! And it's the chapter where all craziness will be loose. You have been warned!**_

**Disclaimer: Own only my characters…**

* * *

><p>Scott plugged the video camera into the TV; Jackson sat on a chair with Lydia sitting on his lap, Stiles and Scott sat on the couch with Allison next to him. Derek stood standing leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest. Carina sat on the floor with a pillow pulled to her chest; Anna came in with two bowls of popcorn in her hands and drinks in her arms, she sat down next to her best friend. She handed out the drinks and popcorn to everyone, "Hey Scott, pass me a pillow." Scott gave her a pillow and she began to go into a comfy position; she gave Derek the signal to turn off the lights. Carina grabbed the remote that was on the coffee table and pressed play.<p>

"Shit, this is gonna be good…" Anna shushed her friend by throwing popcorn, Carina looked at her to whom she simply ignored and continue to eat the popcorn. Everyone looked at the screen in interest. The TV showed a drunken Anna looking at the camera in confusion.

"_Dude, is it on?" asked Anna, she apparently was wearing her red V shirt, skinny black jeans and black converse. _

"_Yes it's on pendeja! Don't you see the red light blinking?" Anna looked more closely at it who was now pointing._

"_Really?"_

The gang started to laugh at Anna's stupidity to which she just stuck out her tongue in a childish way.

"_Yes really! Now move your ugly face idiot, let the camera breath." Anna huffed away from the camera and spoke._

"_Fine, hey people who are watching this! The name's Anna and it's my fifteen birthday party!" Carina turned the camera so it faced her._

"_Yeah, fifteen, you know: the number one and five! Put them together and you get fifteen ese!" Anna grabbed the camera to face her again._

"_I think they know how to count fifteen estupida! Ignore her, come on inside and enjoy the party!" Anna opened the door and Carina followed her inside to be greeted with a wasted group of people._

"_Hey it-t's the birthday girl!" exclaimed Stiles; he was holding a beer bottle in his hand and a cookie in his other. The group yelled in happiness and held their cups up in the air, Scott wobbled over to her._

"_Hey-y Anna! Is that a camera?" Scott looked at Carina who she nodded and mouth 'say something', Scott winked, "Alright, this person right here," he lazily grabbed Anna, "is the BEST person to be around! I fuckin' love her man!"_

Allison looked at Scott with a face and he laughed nervously, he scratched the back of his head, "Oh come on Allison, I was drunk!"

"They say when you're drunk, you say the truth then when you're sober." calmly said Carina, Scott threw her a glare.

"Not helping!" Carina shrugged and looked back at the video.

_Anna hugged Scott around his waist and smiled, "He right here, he's a true friend!" Scott nodded and drank from his cup; Lydia then came into the room and looked at Anna. _

"_Oh my," she burped, "gosh! It's Anna, happy birthday buddy!" She fasted walked to her, but bumped into a chair. She moved around it and gave Anna a tight hug. Lydia was wearing her blue mini dress with a black belt around her waist. She was wearing those Hawaiian things you put around your necks on New Year's Eve. Yeah that. Derek then came from downstairs drunk and tripped on the last step. He recovered quickly before saying, "No one saw that-t."_

"_Of course no one saw that." Retorted Carina with sarcasm, Derek was about to punched her, but was distracted by something else._

"_Fuck…need more beer…" He then wobble out of the room and into the kitchen, Jackson gasped._

"_I found…my hand! Hi hand!"_

The grouped laughed at Jackson and Derek to whom they ignored; a scowl appeared on Derek's face, Jackson looked away face red in embarrassment. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter nine my friends, keep the reviews coming if you want to read more of their wild night. Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for making you guys wait, had writer's block, but I'm back! With a brand new chapter! So I'm not going to waste any more time on this so please, enjoy the story…**_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing…**

* * *

><p>It was around ten o'clock at night and the lights were shining from Scott's house; there were laughs, some arguing and a bit yelling. Popcorn was on the floor and plastic cups were scattered in many places; the gang was still watching the video:<p>

_Carina was walking around the house filming and narrating as well, but she isn't the best tour guide. On no, but she'll make a great comedian…someday…She pointed to some vase, "Okay, so this is some vase thing where you put the flowers and all that. Over here is some mirror," she started to check herself out, "Oh who's that sexy girl here? ME!"_

Anna stared at her friend up and down before saying, "I don't see it…" Carina smacked her on the shoulder and glared, the group laughed.

_Anna suddenly appeared from behind, "What hell man! This is my party, you're supposed to film me!" Carina turned to face her._

"_My bad! Okay okay, let me get back to the party." Anna nodded and walked away; Carina started to follow her, but not before stopping and winked._

"_**CARINA!**__" _

"_Coming, don't be mad at me ese!" She walked to the living room, Anna stood at the doorway shaking her head sadly. Carina came into the room only to find Jackson in a handstand position chugging from a barrel. Everyone was surrounding him while chanting the word "Chug!", when Jackson did finish, he banged his back on the wall and crashed onto the floor. The room grew silent until Jackson popped up to his feet and smiled like an idiot with his arms up in a victory pose. The small crowd cheered and Carina giggled making the camera shake a bit._

In the room, everyone smiled excluding Derek who was just smirking; it was so odd on how Jackson couldn't remember doing that. Carina was giggling at Anna's pathetic dance of the moon walk she did in the video. Anna face palm herself while mumbling, how drunk was she?

_Carina turned to Stiles who was sitting down on the couch like a lazy person; she spoke._

"_Hey Stiles, hold this for a sec." Stiles just nodded and placed his drink on the floor before grabbing the camera. It was shaking a bit, but then grew still as Stiles grabbed hold; he then went to the kitchen to find Scott and Allison make out. Stiles made a gagging sound and Scott stopped to glare at him._

"_Get a room!" _

"_We are in a room genius, this is the kitchen room!" slurred out Scott, Allison was grabbing hold on him so he wouldn't fall. Stiles shrugged and walked out of the kitchen, he stopped and saw Derek on the floor. Slowly, he went towards him and looked, "Hey-y Derek, you still alive man?" Stiles got no response, he proceed to kick him on the stomach lightly. Again, no response, "Man, Derek you leave me no choice…" Stiles put the camera on the ground sideways, it still caught both of them and when he was pulling out a…stick? But it wasn't any old stick; it was a light saber that was glowing green. Stiles then lifted the stick up and began to poke him repeatedly on his rib cage. Derek opened his eyes to find Stiles poking him on his rib cage._

"_What the hell man-n? What the fuck are you doing!" yelled Derek, Stiles stopped and went down to hug him._

"_You're alive!" Derek looked stunned before speaking._

"_I was dead?" he said in disbelief; Stiles nodded._

"_Yup, some ninjas came in and attacked you so I defeated them with this light saber." Stiles had a cocky smile on his face. Derek nodded before getting up; he placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Thanks Stiles!" He then wobbled out of the room. Stiles looked at the camera that was on the floor; he picked it up and went upstairs._

Everyone turned to look at Stiles, he smiled nervously.

"What a liar you are!" exclaimed Anna, she lifted her hand and Stiles thought she was going to slap him, so he ducked his head down. Instead, Anna said this: "High five man!" Stiles looked up to see her smile and waited for the other hand, Stiles high fived her and laughed. He was feeling good about himself before landing his eyes on Derek; he wasn't looking very joyful, he then took his thumb and slid it slowly across his throat. Stiles gulped and looked back at the TV in front of him.

_Stiles came back from downstairs and looked to see Carina plugging some stuff into the TV; she then smiled at the camera._

"_Oh hey there Stiles, want to know what I'm doing?" He nodded making the camera shake up and down as well. "Well, we're all going to play karaoke!"_

All eyes widen in horror, Derek then spoke: "Well, this should be interesting…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, sorry for the wait, but to make it up, I will publish chapter 11 today or tomorrow, so yes, there will be more craziness and especially for my StilesDerek fans! Until next time…**_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my fellow readers in the Teen Wolf area! It is me and here with the eleventh chapter for this story and I just want to say thank you for the reviews, making this your favorite and making me your favorite author! So please, enjoy the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf or any songs used in this story and never will…*cries* **

* * *

><p>The group in the living room all looked at each other; singing in the shower is one thing, but singing in front of everyone! To top it off, they were wasted as…well…they were just wasted. Carina settled on her spot and dove into the bowl of popcorn; this was going to be good!<p>

_Stiles looked at her and screamed for the rest of the gang in the house; they came as quickly as their chicken legs would go and stormed into the room. Scott looked at the stereos in front of him and turned to Carina who was busy taking out the microphone. Anna came in last and pushed both Derek and Jackson out of the way, she squealed in delight; she then danced a bit, "We're gonna play karaoke, we're gonna play karaoke…" she sang to the camera, "and you people are gonna like it!"_

Anna laughed at her stupidity and Carina giggled, everyone else was smiling except Derek who kept an emotionless face. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the TV.

_Carina faced the group who was settling in their chosen seats; she looked at everyone before speaking, "So, who's going first?" Anna's hand shot up in a matter of seconds, she was jumping on her seat and waving her arm to get Carina's attention. Carina turned and gave her the microphone, "Birthday girl goes first!" Anna grabbed the microphone and went to the center facing the TV screen; Stiles zoomed in a little since he was in the back. Anna was busy choosing a song and finally found one._

"_Okay, I'm going to sing…the Macarena!"_

"_English or Spanish?" asked Lydia._

"_Spanish duh! The English version sounds stupid…" Anna, pressed play and the song began, the gang started to nod their hands to the beat._

"Oh snap, she's going to sing the _**Macarena**_! This will be something to laugh at." Said Carina, Anna punched her shoulder.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You can't even sing and plus you're drunk here!" Carina pointed to the TV screen.

"You can't even sing…" mocked Anna with a poorly impression of Carina's voice, "pendeja…"

"I heard that!"

"GOOD!"

_The words appeared and Anna sang:_

"_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Ehhhh Macarena!**__"_

_Everyone in the living room started to dance in their seats with the rhythm of the music, no one cared if she was sing so horribly, to them she sang like an angel. The reason was since she was drunk and so were they._

The gang started laughing at Anna's singing and she didn't care, she was enjoying the song.

_Anna kept singing:_

"_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Ehhhh Macarena!**_

_**Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**_

_**Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,**_

_**Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho**_

_**Se metio con dos amigos**_

_**Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**_

_**Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,**_

_**Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho**_

_**Se metio con dos amigos**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Ehhhh Macarena!**__" _

_Stiles was recording the whole thing and danced a bit to the beat, he recorded Derek and Scott doing the Macarena dance along with Carina. The only difference was that Derek had his shirt over his head so that it showed his perfectly built abs while dancing._

The gang was roaring in laughter at Derek's dance; he, on the other hand, was growling and felt his face burn. Why did he get drunk?

"Nice dancing Derek." said Scott, he couldn't keep his laughter in control; Carina nudged him and gave a high five. Derek looked away from the two in annoyance.

_Anna finished her song and the group clapped; some whistles were heard in the room, Anna gave the microphone back to Carina. _

"_Okay, who wants to go next?" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter eleven and sorry that I didn't put Stiles and Derek together on this one, maybe next chapter, just need to look for a song that's all. Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys keep me writing and I want to thank you for that. So please enjoy the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, so who wants to go next?" asked Carina, she was holding the microphone in her left hand and placing her right hand on her hip.<em>

"_I'll go!" said Stiles and Derek at the same time; Carina looked at both of them before saying this._

"_Alright, I guess you two can do a duet." Anna giggled and clapped her hands together, Stiles handed the camera to Scott so he could film._

"_Wait! There's only one microphone." Pointed out Derek, Carina stood for a second before pulling out another microphone from her bag. She tossed it to Derek who caught, but it slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up, but then fell again to the ground._

"_REALLY!" he grabbed the microphone once again and held it tightly so it wouldn't fall again. He looked at the small device, "I'm on to you…" he glared at it and next thing you know, it was a stare contest between Derek and the small microphone; Stiles try to intervene between the two._

"_Ah Derek, you know it's just a microphone right?" Derek ignored him and continued glaring; Stiles looked back and forth from Derek and what he was holding. Stiles noticed one of Derek's eyes started to twitch, so he decided to end it. "Derek, look you won man, you won!" Derek stopped looking a released the thing in his hand so that it fell down to the floor. He then proceeds to scream in victory, "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M THE WINNER!" Stiles picks the microphone from the floor and hand it back to him._

"_That's great, so can we start?" Derek nodded._

Everyone was laughing hysterically at Derek's little battle and victory shout, Anna was rolling on the floor and Carina was wiping away imaginary tears. Scott held his stomach and so did Stiles; Jackson was shaking his hand and Lydia was covering her mouth. Allison was laughing and hugging her knees; Derek growled, but it went by unnoticed.

"_Okay, what song are you guys going to choose?" asked an impatient Carina, she was stomping her foot on the floor and was eating a carrot roughly. Scott was about to ask her where she got the carrot from, but decided not to. Finally, what seemed forever, the two 'singers' chose their song._

"_Okay, we're going to sing __**Love The Way You Lie**__."_

"Wait, doesn't Eminem sing that?" asked Allison, everyone nodded and Anna then spoke.

"Yeah, but that means Derek or Stiles sings Eminem's part. Which means, either one of them is going to rap, while they're drunk!" Anna started laughing; Derek looked at Stiles with a glare.

"I hope it's you that raps that part." growled Derek, Stiles gulped and prayed.

_Carina pressed play and the music began, Stiles sang first:_

"_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**__"_

_Derek then sang…very poorly:_

"_**I can't tell you what it really is**_

_**I can only tell you what it feels like**_

_**And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe**_

_**I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight**_

_**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**_

_**High off of love, drunk from my hate**_

_**It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love he-**__"_

_Derek stopped; he had to breathe since he had lack of oxygen inside of him. Derek bent down and took deep breaths, he wanted to say something, "N-need…wa-ter…" Allison came back with a glass of water. The lines on the screen continue to move with the beat, Stiles went to him and whisper in his ear,_

"_Hey man, if it's too much for you then don't do it." Stiles was then pushed to the floor and Derek gripped the microphone tighter._

"_NO! I will not fail!" He then sang again…poorly…_

"_**You ever love somebody so much,**_

_**you could barely breathe when you with 'em?**_

_**You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em**_

_**Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em**__"_

"_And get 'em…fuzzy…sick…FUCK the words are going to fast!" whined Derek; Carina paused the game and took the microphone from him._

"_Fine…baby…who wants to go next?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update! Just had some other things to do and I have a life and you know how mothers are. Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, I know it's been two or three days since I haven't uploaded and I'm sorry! Stupid brother is very greedy. Anyways, here's chapter thirteen of this story; sit back, relax and laugh!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters.**

* * *

><p>An hour passed in the McCall's household and the whole gang has been quite occupied with a certain video. Smiles were plastered on their young faces and eyes were wide in amusement; Derek came back into the room with some more chips and Anna came in with more soda. So far, they watched Carina give a 'tour' around the house, Stiles 'helping' Derek from the ninja attack and sing karaoke. Now, they are watching Lydia making a prank call to someone.<p>

_Lydia was sitting on the couch with the phone next to her ear, everyone else gathered around her to listen. Stiles started to giggled, but Allison shushed him since the phone was ringing._

"_Hello?" answered a grumpy man, Lydia looked to her friends and they all gave a signal to go on._

"_Yes, this is Joe's Pizzeria and you called us for a delivery order?" spoke Lydia with an Italian accent; she tried not to laugh._

"_What! I never ordered a pizza, I don't even like pizza!" exclaimed the man; Carina mouth the word 'What' in disbelief and looked at Scott who had the same expression. Anna motion Lydia to give the phone to her._

"_Listen here weirdo, how in the WORLD could you not like pizza!" screamed Anna._

"_Because I don't! Now who are you and where are you calling from?"_

"_I'm your mom and I'm calling from an ATM station asshole!" with that, Anna hanged up and everyone roared with laughter. She gave the phone back to Scott and went to the kitchen; Lydia and Allison followed her. The others were just chatting until the doorbell rang, Scott went to open it and brought in a… piñata?_

"_What the hell? Why do you have a piñata Scott?" asked Carina._

"_I-I don't know!" stuttered Scott, he too was shocked and confused as Carina and the others. Anna came back and looked at Scott._

"_OMG! You guys got me a piñata for my birthday!" squealed Anna, she ran and hugged the paper and cardboard material that Scott was holding._

"_Hell no! We just got it right now since someone left it on Scott's doorstep." Said Carina, she got off the couch and walked to the closet. _

"_Carina, what are you doing?" asked Derek, he took a sip from his cup and Stiles filmed Carina digging through the closet. He captured her taking out a soccer ball, a hat, some shoes, books, DVDs, SpongeBob, a dead mouse, a knife, a gun, a person who ran out screaming to the door, a horse, Mickey Mouse, a Barbie doll, a lawn mower, a green ball, a stripper pole, a magical unicorn, Santa Clause, a blue fire breathing dragon, Harry Potter, Edward Cullen, the cast of Jersey Shore, and a half eating cookie. Finally, Carina found what she needed for the piñata: a rope and a red bat._

In the room, everyone stayed silent and looked at Scott who looked at them nervously.

"What? I didn't know all that was in there!"

"Mhmm, sure Scott, let me go check the closet once more." Carina stood up and went to the closet; she opened the door and out came Bugs Bunny.

"What's up doc?" casually asked Bugs Bunny who was chewing on a carrot and staring at the small group around him. Carina gave Scott a smirk.

"My mom likes to collect things! Leave me alone!" exclaimed Scott who pouted and crossed his arms on his chest, Carina laughed and turned to the bunny.

"Sorry Bugs, but you gotta go."

"I understand." He then walked out and Carina took her seat and they all started to watch the video again. Stiles went to Scott and whispered in his ear.

"No offense, but your mom has a weird habit."

"Tell me about…" mumbled Scott.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there's chapter thirteen my fellow readers. Question: Do you think Scott's mom has a weird collecting habit or what? Let me know because I love reading your reviews XD. Until next time… <strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_***Takes out notepad* Okay, I know I haven't uploaded in a while and I take full responsibility for my actions, but I just lost my inspiration on this. Good news is that I got it BACK! *happy music appears out of nowhere* So, I'm now continuing the story, but first I want to thank some few people: **_

_**Dramionelover01**_

_**wolfgal97**_

_**Rosejoanna**_

_**pokemonrul432**_

_**werewolvesrule5**_

_**X1Sweetie1X**_

_**AlainnRain**_

_**SuperMerlinLlama**_

_**arillovesyou22**_

_**Migisi**_

_**Casey6646**_

_**Lovelywolves**_

_**Xyourxworstxnightmarex**_

_**Any anonymous reviews and thank you all for those who made this story their favorite, alerted it or me and listed me as their favorite author. Also, an author had told me that I inspired them to write and words cannot express the feelings I had. So, thank you to everyone! You guys are awesome and enough of me blabbering let's get to the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Carina was walking to the kitchen to grab a drink; Allison was holding the camera while following her friend. Both girls turned to see a knocked out Lydia on a table with cookies scattered all over the floor. Plates and kitchen utensils were also scattered, let's just say the placed looked like if it were attacked by some hungry football team. Carina slowly crept to the sleepy Lydia and signal Allison to follow. Both girls stood in front of Lydia and Carina examines her body; there were some few spills of drinks on her dress and she was holding a half-eaten chocolate cookie. Slowly, Carina reached for the cookie, but Lydia started to mumble something under her breath.<em>

"_M-my cookie…my-y cookie…" Lydia whispered and hugged the cookie tightly on her chest,; she stirred a little before stopping. _

Lydia watched the scene in horror and face-palm herself in embarrassment, Allison gave a side hug for her friend; the rest laughed.

_Carina looked to the camera and whispered, "Let's leave her alone." Allison nodded in agreement and both headed out of the room. When they walked into the living room, they saw Derek slouching on the couch with a drink in is hand, Jackson and Stiles playing Uno cards and Anna selecting candy from the floor after they destroyed the piñata. Scott sat next to her and watched with a smile on his face; Carina caught their attention. _

"_So…who wants to head out to the pool?"_

_The gang (minus Lydia) stood outside in the backyard; there was a huge pool in front of them, it looked like if it has been cleaned since there was nothing inside the water. Derek was having a hard time standing up since he was drunk. He walked, or wobbled, to one of the chairs to sit; unfortunately, Derek missed the seat by a few inches and tumbled to the floor. The others laughed in hysteria and Derek waved them off. He struggled to stand up and burp here and there; successfully on his feet, he tried again and sat. This time he didn't miss._

Derek watched himself miss the seat that wasn't even a feet away from him; he saw Stiles and Scott snicker at him, but he growled back.

"I can't believe this…"

_Allison gave Jackson the camera since he wanted to hold it; he filmed everyone from Scott picking his nose to Anna slapping herself on the cheek repeatedly. Carina walked outside with a boxing glove in her hand. _

"_Hey look-k what I found in the-e closet!" she slurred, Carina placed the glove on her hand and started to punch the air as if she were a pro. Carina made some ninja noises to add some effects and didn't realize how closer she was to Anna. Her punches started to become more aggressive and in the blink of an eye, Anna was hit. Time slowed down as Anna was falling to the water, everyone stood in shock not knowing what to do. Jackson zoomed the camera more as Anna continued to fall. The next minute, all you heard was a splash and nothing more; silence took over for a few minutes before a foul stench intoxicated the midnight air. Everyone covered their noses and looking around to find the idiot that polluted the air with their gas. Each pair of eyes landed on a doze off Stiles who had a smile as if he were high on something. Scott smacked his best friend on the head; Stiles came back to reality with that hit and glared at his buddy._

"_What the hell man?" angrily yelled Stiles_

"_Dude! You let out a damn fart!" _

"_And it STINKS!" intervene Carina; she added a few dramatic coughs for no reason. _

"_Well I'm sorry gosh…" Stiles said before heading inside leaving them, the rest followed forgetting that Anna was in the pool._

Anna gave Carina a death glare while she was laughing nervously.

"You douche! You left me out there! I swear, you have an attention span of a damn goldfish." Spat Anna; Carina looked offended.

"WHAT? No I don-ooh, a crunch bar!" Carina picked up the chocolate bar to eat it, but not before looking at her friend who was smirking at her.

"You were saying?"

"This doesn't prove anything" stated Carina as bits of chocolate crumbles came out of her mouth as she spoke. Anna waved them off while rolling her eyes and focusing the video.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's the end of chapter fourteen my friends and don't worry, I will get started on chapter fifteen. It might be uploaded today or tomorrow, but there will be chapter fifteen. Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello everyone! I know Teen Wolf is done, so sad :'( but season two will be coming in 2012! Very anxious for the new season, so please, enjoy :) **_

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I would have caused chaos…so no, I don't own the show.**

* * *

><p>The day rolled on as the six people watched themselves doing idiotic things they would never do if they were sober. They thanked the Lord that the video camera was in the house instead of being left somewhere. If this video would have uploaded to YouTube…everyone would be dead by their parents minus Derek. He's alone…forever alone…<p>

_Jackson was still filming the party and now, everyone was dancing to the song __**Danza Kuduro**__ that blasted from Anna's iPod. Not one person at the party cared if they were being loud and would cause complaints from the poor neighbors. If they did complain, they would just crank up the music louder; meanwhile, Derek and Stiles were dancing very close. Stiles had a beer in his right hand and huge yellow glasses on his face. The first three buttons were undone and his tie was loose; Derek was wearing a lamp on his head and had two beers with him, each on both sides of his hands. Scott was dancing next to Allison and both were completely wasted to the extreme. Allison had to hold Scott so he would fall to the ground from tripping himself; Scott was on his fifth drink and kept going. Last was Carina, she was dancing on top of the coffee table like there was no tomorrow; Carina's shoes were off but had her socks on and was jumping up and down while singing along to the music._

_The song ended, but a new one came on; it was called __**Barbra Streisand**__. Carina brought along some party lights, so it flashed with the music. Different colors were shinning rapidly; blue, red, purple, green, yellow, pink, you name it. In a matter of minutes, Scott McCall's house became a nightclub. Carina had a glowing night stick and was waving it back and forth; Jackson tapped her and signal for her to move a bit. Carina granted him some space and from here, Jackson caught a wonderful view. He was smiling and filmed each and every one; Stiles grabbed a cannon confetti from Scott's closet and blasted it in the room. Everyone screamed in happiness and kept dancing more. _

Anna pouted in jealousy as she saw her friends dancing and having an awesome time while she was at the pool. This was _her_ birthday and they were continuing without her there; she also noticed Lydia wasn't there and glanced at her direction. From what she caught, she saw Lydia grabbing the pillow in her hand tightly. If she harden her grip, the pillow would sure pop in millions of pieces. She glared at Jackson who started sweating under her gaze; Anna smirked, but was still pissed.

_The confetti that was blown from Stiles was slowly making its way down to the floor. Millions of color pieces were floating in the air; some landed on the floor while other landed on the party people. On their hair, on the shoulders, everywhere! Jackson had to clean away the tiny pieces that blocked the lenses. The song changed to __**WTF Mix**__, Allison went to the iPod to crank up the volume even more. Stiles, again, went to the closet and came back with an enormous pink elephant. Scott grabbed from him and started dancing with it; with Scott getting into the music, he decided to take off his shirt which got some happy whistles from the small crowd and cheers. He tossed it to a nearby chair, not caring if it landed or not. Jackson handed the camera to Derek since he need to use the bathroom. Derek agreed and took it from him, he decided to walk and ask the guys to say something for the birthday girl. First was Stiles since he was the closest._

"_Hey Stiles! Say something for Anna to the camera!" hollered Derek over the music; Stiles nodded and smiled._

"_Alright! Hey Anna, man happy birthday girl! This was an awesome party; you only turn fifteen once so…happy birthday!" Jackson was behind Stiles and decided to intervene; he draped his arm around Stiles' shoulder while smiling. He wobbled a bit, but Stiles helped him stand still; Jackson looked to the camera getting ready for his little speech._

"_Even though I don't know you that well, I don't care 'cause it's your birthday!" He took a sip from his drink before continuing, "So, happy," burp, "birthday!" Jackson and Stiles both gave thumbs up and hollered more "happy birthdays" while Derek moved away from the two. He walked to Allison and Scott next. Derek tapped Scott's shoulder and yelled at him to say something for Anna to the camera. Scott agreed and spoke._

"_Anna! Well, loved the party you threw and happy birthday! If your fifteen birthday party is this awesome, I can't wait for your sixteen party!" He laughed; Allison smiled and said something to the camera._

"_Anna, I wish you the best in your life and happy birthday!" She waved and Scott was jumping up and down before falling to the ground. Allison let out a gasp and went to the floor, but stopping since Scott let out a fit of giggles. Derek let out a laugh before walking towards Carina's direction. He tapped her shoulder to grab her attention; Carina looked down at Derek with questioning look. Derek signals her to come down, she did and Derek told her to say something for Anna to the camera. Carina let out an "O" face before starring at the camera, she coughed._

"_Okay, well Anna, you've been my best friend since we were in the fourth grade and I regret nothing. I love with all my heart and I think of you as my sister! No one could be this crazy, random and stupid as you! Happy birthday asshole!" Carina let out a smile before waving off Derek._

Anna faced her buddy with tears in her eyes and gave Carina a bear hug.

"I love you to dumbass!" Carina giggled and hugged her back; everyone laughed at Anna's comment.

_Derek turned the camera to himself before speaking._

"_Well Anna, even though you and your friend appeared out of nowhere, I have to say happy birthday." He gave her a smile, but quickly vanished before stating, "But you're still annoying."_

Anna looked towards Derek's direction and gave him an innocent smile, "You knows it buddy!" Derek let out a growl, but Anna giggled and a smirk formed on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's chapter fifteen! Songs used:<strong>_

_**Danza Kuduro- Don Omar ft. Lucenzo Letra**_

_**Barbra Striesand- Duck Sauce **_

_**WTF Mix- DJ Blend**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	16. The End

**Hello everyone, for those who have known about me, yes it is me. This is WhatTheCensoredXD. For those who don't me, my name's WhatTheCensoredXD. Yes, slightly redundant…Anyways! High School got the best of me and I haven't been on this site since, *checks calendar* since last year…I haven't updated this wonderful story, but this will be the final chapter and will lay to rest peacefully. *cue crying noises* So without further ado, please enjoy this last, beautiful chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my stupid characters… **_

* * *

><p>The sunny day in Beacon Hills had nightfall slowly approaching. The small gang had been busy watching the remaining parts of Anna's birthday party. Stiles sat next to Scott on the couch with Carina and Anna sitting in front of them on the carpet floor. Lydia slouched on Jackson as his muscular arms gripped around her tiny waist. Allison sat beside her boyfriend, her head on his shoulder. Derek grew tired of standing and took a seat on the floor beside Anna, but still kept a fair distance between her.<p>

"_Alright-t," a drunken Stiles was shown, "it looks like everyone is asleep-p and I'm not."_

"No shit, Einstein." Carina retorted; Anna laughed while Derek smirked.

"Shut up," mumble Stiles.

"_Well, it looks like I'm gonna take my nighty-night sleep. Peace out! OH! Hi mom!"_

The TV went blank and Scott stood from his spot to turn it off; everyone else stretched, well, Carina did some yoga poses.

"Derek, hit the lights on will ya'?" Anna asked and surprisingly, Derek obliged. He quickly walked and switched the lights on.

"AH! The light, it BURNS!" Carina dramatically cried in the room. "I'm dying! Goodbye cruel world!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off, drama queen."

"Make me!"

"I just DID!" Carina huffed away while her best friend smiled victorious; everyone else in the room laughed at their mini argument. They had gotten use to their childish ways.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Jackson asked; he stretched his arm over his head waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, I guess we'll leave," softly replied Anna.

"Thank goodness!" Derek yelled in relief; both girls sent glares at his direction to which he just brushed them aside like dirt.

"F you, Derek." Carina spat, but she quickly recovered. "Com'on, Anna. I think we should go 'cause it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah," she looked at the now semi-circle gang, "thanks for the party, guys. It was the best birthday ever!"

"To bad you'll never remember it," piped up Stiles and Anna frowned at him. Scott slapped his best friend for his stupid comment and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, Stiles. I got the camera anyways."

"True." Both girls hugged Allison and Lydia; Jackson just gave them a side hugs while Stiles did some crazy handshake with Carina. Scott flashed them with a friendly smile and a teddy bear hug. Derek however…

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE! Just _one_ hug!" Carina begged to the emotionless werewolf. He didn't budge or break a sweat.

"No."

"Fine," an evil smirk crawled on her face, "then I just have to do this,"

"Do what?" Derek's eyes widen as he stared down at Carina's puppy down face. He gasped and tries to close his eyes and even move his face. He couldn't give in. He just couldn't, but her face was some sort of magnetic field. Derek couldn't look away and he felt his heartbeat rising and his body shiver.

_Crap…_

"Fine…"Derek finally gave in and in a flash, he was being tackled by a squealing fifteen year old girl. Derek winced a bit, before awkwardly returning the gesture.

"AWWWWW! Derek is finally showing emotion!" Anna screamed and also taking a picture with her phone.

"Alright, enough of this," he pulled Carina away, to which she pouted.

"Still got the picture," sang Anna while waving it in the air like a flag; Derek glared at her and she stuck out her tongue. "Com'on, Carina! We got to go."

"Fine. Bye everyone!" The two girls walked out of Scott's home with Carina closing the door. Stiles looked outside the window a in the next second he had confusion written on his face.

"What the…where did they go?"

"What do you mean?" Allison curiously asked to Stiles.

"They're gone! Like just completely disappeared!"

"Let's just hope it stays that way," mutter Derek.

"Oh you know you like them, Derek, don't deny," teased Scott and said werewolf growled.

"Yeah well, I'm leaving. Haven't been to my house in two days," he quickly made his way to the door, stepping outside to the cold, crispy night air.

"Okay," spoke up Lydia, "what now?"

"You could go home, I guess?" Scott suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Com'on Jackson, take me home." Lydia practically dragged her boyfriend with her and out of Scott's house. The remaining three looked at each other.

"Do you want me to take you home, Allison," offered Scott to his girlfriend. "It's getting kind of late."

"That's alright, I'll go home myself," she grabbed her things and advanced her way to Scott. Ever so slowly, she planted a kiss on his lips before breaking apart. Scott's face grew red and he felt his body become warm with happiness. "Goodnight, Scott. Goodnight, Stiles."

"'Night, Allison!" hollered Stiles from the closet; the door closed with Scott's dark brown eyes never looking away. He finally peeled them from the door and walked towards his friend.

"What are you doing, Stiles?" Said friend stepped away from the closet.

"Nothing…" Scott rolled his eyes and before he could say anything else, his door creaked opened with an oh-so-welcomed voice.

"SCOTT DYLAN MCCALL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Oh mothers…

* * *

><p><strong>That's the ending everyone! *confetti explodes and falls everywhere* I'm not cleaning that up…So please thank you for reading this story and thank you for anyone who has reviewed, favored, alerted me or this lovely story. You guys are awesome and don't forget it! To anyone who just is reading now, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this very much! As I said before and I will say again: Until next time…<strong>

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


End file.
